


Wicked Lineage

by DraceDomino



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breeding, Curses, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tharja being a hot goth bitch, Time Travel, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Lucina knows that her mother is Tharja, and yet...she still doesn't know who her father is. It's starting to drive her crazy! All Tharja ever wants to do is hide in her room and play with her curses, and she doesn't seem at all interested in going out and getting bred.What she doesn't know is that Tharja is working from the shadows, cursing her dear daughter with black magic designed to play with her impulses. Soon, Lucina will arrive believing that she has no other option than to breed her mother herself.
Relationships: Lucina/Sallya | Tharja
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	Wicked Lineage

Wicked Lineage  
-by Drace Domino

There was nothing that couldn’t be accomplished through patience...and curses. Especially curses. In fact, it was about eighty percent curses.

Tharja stood alone in her bedroom that night, gazing at her reflection in the mirror of her vanity. Pale features framed by dark hair, a voluptuous form embraced by form-fitting, sheer nylon, a sinister gaze that was present even when she was in complete and total privacy. This appearance - this body - would do nicely. A perfect vessel for the future, and a perfect victim for the passions of a terrified whelp. The grim witch slowly dragged her tongue across her lips in a slowly building sense of anticipation, and lifted her hands up to pull her hair back behind her shoulders and adjust the bikini top that held her breasts. Once she was sure everything was in place she smoothly turned on a heel and made her way towards her bed, where she was prepared to commence the “patience” portion of her plan.

Her room was dark, as it always was, with the only true light being dim greens and purples that seemed to glow from the top of slowly boiling cauldrons. Her room was part personal quarters and part arcane laboratory - a place where the profane magic she wielded could be best utilized for the good of the army. There was still a particularly strong scent in the air from a spell just recently cast, an aroma that hung from wall to wall with a musky yet not-unpleasant fragrance. As Tharja stood at the foot of her bed she drew the scent in with a deep and hungry breath, and mused to herself in a slow-rumbling voice that, as always, rode the border between sultry and sinister.

“...Mother is waiting for you, dearest one,” she cooed, and gazed to the closed door from the corner of her eyes. It wouldn’t be long now, if her curse worked as intended. “We shall see if you have the strength to survive this world of...harsh consequences.”

With that, Tharja simply spun and dropped herself down to her bed, sitting on the edge and slowly folding one leg over the other’s knee. From there, she bridged her fingers across her lap in a patient position and simply sat, staring, unblinking, at the door. Whatever she was waiting for didn’t take long - within just a few minutes there was the sound of hurried footsteps rushing down the hall amidst desperate feminine murmuring, sounds of bewildered confusion and frustration blended with a healthy dose of desperation. Soon came the frantic rattling of Tharja’s doorknob, and the witch only smiled wider upon hearing it. The curse was working perfectly.

“M...Mother?! Mother, are you in there?!” It was Lucina’s voice from the other side of the door, and the poor thing sounded...frightened. There was a deep fear inside of her blended with an even greater need, and both were more than evident from how she continued pulling on the locked door with her tone growing increasingly more intense. “Mother, please, I must speak to you! It’s urgent! My very existence depends on it!”

Tharja, with a single brow lifting and another long, lingering breath drawn in amidst the musky aroma in the air, finally responded.

“Not now, beloved daughter,” her voice was smooth and silky but with a latent danger hiding inside, like a shot of bracing alcohol that contained a base made of a serpent’s venom. She briefly bit down upon her bottom lip in a steady building anticipation, and when she spoke again her wicked smile was tugging firmly at the corners of her lips, such was her excitement upon seeing what her daughter could do. “I wish...to rest.”

“Mother, Mother no!” Lucina instantly started rattling the doorknob to Tharja’s quarters all the more desperately, and her voice filled the air with a sudden urgency. It wasn’t long before she started bringing her fist down against the door in a series of increasingly-panicked knocks, no doubt making quite the racket for everyone else within Tharja’s quarter of the castle. “Mother, please! I must...must...I have to...I just...hnnng…”

The poor thing was suffering. Frightened for her own mortality, terrified down to her core, and now actively dismissed by a cruel, calculating mother that was purposefully keeping her at bay. Tharja’s wicked smile grew all the more, and her mind spun with delight. The curse was clearly sinking deep within her beloved daughter’s mind and poisoning her thoughts just as Tharja intended - filling her with grim notions and wicked intent, forcing the otherwise sweet and loyal young woman to settle upon decisions she never would have made otherwise. The only question now was just how far Lucina would go to satiate this hunger inside of her...and Tharja was soon to get her answer. With another grunt of heavy frustration Lucina suddenly threw herself against Tharja’s door, and the sound of splintering wood and a shattering lock filled the air as it swung open. Bursting into her mother’s quarters in a downright heroic fashion, the blue-haired young woman slammed the door shut behind her, and while it just barely hung on the hinges she set her gaze upon Tharja with the look of a frantic woman overtaken by wild urges.

“Lucina,” Tharja nodded, serenely, ignoring the fact that the girl had just forced herself inside. After all, that was the goal for the evening. Forced entry. “What can mother do for you this...fine evening?”

“Mother, I...I can’t take it anymore!” Lucina spun, looking at Tharja with one eye twitching and her long, dark blue hair frazzled around her head. She just clearly woke up from the midst of a slumber - still draped in a robe that was hanging half-open. Visible to Tharja’s eyes was the magnificent figure of her soldier daughter, from the slender waistline to the toned breasts, and even a few glimpses of a well-hung length dangling between her thighs. She had a body designed for pleasure...and for warfare. There was never a need to pick one or the other. Lucina advanced upon the bed with her hands in her hair, with the good girl inside of her clearly fighting certain...impulses. “I woke up and can’t...can’t stop thinking about it! It’s driving me mad!”

Once more, Tharja simply lifted a brow and spoke with a false innocence. She made sure to do so with her chest elevated and her legs on full and glorious display - all to further entice the girl deeper into madness. After all, a curse could only do so much...and a pair of long, tempting legs and full, addicting breasts could often wield more power.

“What is it, beloved daughter?” She cooed in the same sultry tone, and made it a point to dart her eyes down across Lucina’s figure once more. By that point the member hanging between the girl’s legs was fighting against the fabric of her robe, trying to make itself known by parting the material and sticking straight out. Its mission was made all the easier by how Lucina spun back and forth, struggling with her wicked thoughts and fretting almost constantly.

“You...you still haven’t taken a husband, mother!” Lucina snapped, staring at Tharja with a terrified look. “And...and to my knowledge, not even a lover! But if...if I’m to be born on time, if I’m...if I’m to really exist, you...you need to...you need to get pregnant!”

Oh, the existential crisis of the time-displaced children of the army’s soldiers. It sure was taking its toll on poor Lucina. Such an existence could be considered downright...cursed.

“Don’t be silly, Lucina,” Tharja scoffed, pointedly huffing and closing her arms across her chest. She did so in such a manner that only elevated her breasts, showing off a healthy line of cleavage that now Lucina was simply staring at with a slack jaw and wide open eyes. “If you truly are my daughter, then I have plenty of time to find a breeding mate.”

“N...No, Mother, you don’t,” Lucina whispered, shaking her head while her hands started to lift. They were actively trembling as she wrapped her fingers around the edges of her robe’s collar, peeling it slowly, tentatively back as she closed the distance to the bed at last. “And...and if I’m to really exist, if I’m to help us win this war...there’s something I must do.”

Tharja for the first time showed some glimmer of emotion - at least, outwardly so. It was all a part of her elaborate ruse, of course, but when she looked at Lucina now her eyes were steadily widening, pale features overtaken by a look of impending fear. She even hooked her fingers against the edge of the bed, leaning back as her daughter’s shadow started to loom above her.

“What...what are you talking about, Lucina?!” Tharja spoke with a truly uncharacteristic worry in her tone. Performance was hardly her strong suit, but this...this was for her daughter’s benefit. How could Lucina learn to be strong if her mother didn’t make her work for her desires?

“You know what I’m talking about, Mother,” Lucina finally spoke with stern clarity, just as the robe fell to the floor. She stood exposed before the pale-skinned witch, from the flawless figure of taut muscle to her impressive bust, to the cock that now stuck straight out from her lap. It was pulsing, twitching under the attention of the air beyond the robe, and oozing from the tip was a long, noticeable, glistening line of precum. Lucina’s fists tightened as she glared at her alluring mother, the first hints of tears in the corners of her eyes as she resolved to do what must be done. “I’m sorry, Mother. This is the only way. I can’t explain how I know it, but...but it is.”

Tharja screamed as her daughter pounced on her, but inside she was giggling with menacing, dark delight. The day of her daughter’s conception had finally arrived, and what a beautiful, cursed evening it would be.

***

“Lucina, stop it! Stop this instant, I’m...I’m your own mother!” Tharja’s voice filled her darkened room in a state of faux-panic, fighting in a helpless battle against the advances of her daughter. In a match measured by physical strength there was no contest between them - Lucina was quicker, stronger, and in the heat of the moment, driven by a fury that she couldn’t quite fathom. While the young woman pressed Tharja’s shoulders to the bed and pressed her naked figure against that of her mother’s, the witch writhed in place, though still tried to push at Lucina’s shoulders as if to cast her away. “You’re going too far! I will conceive you in my own time!”

“No, Mother, that isn’t good enough!” Lucina whispered, fingers digging in against Tharja’s shoulders as she rolled her hips forward in a slow, eager push. It drug her length across Tharja’s midsection, forcing the flesh of it to tease the nylon-clad belly of the older woman, leaving a streak of glistening precum across it. With an increasingly more frustrated growl Lucina soon slid her hands down to clutch at Tharja’s wrists, only so she could swiftly slam them up above the witch’s head. Pinning Tharja’s hands, Lucina gazed down at her mother with tears in her eyes, lamenting her actions even as she drifted closer. “I don’t want to fade away, that can’t be my fate! I promise, Mother, I’ll try to make it easy for you!”

She was a sweet girl. Considerate. Kind. Dutiful. How the Tharja of the future managed to raise such a decent young woman was anyone’s guess, and the witch least of all had any idea how it actually happened. Still...that was a question that was only worth considering if Lucina was actually conceived to begin with, and that brought the pair right back to that moment. Tharja was unable to lift her wrists from the bed thanks to the strong grip of the soldier, and she could merely writhe underneath Lucina’s naked form as the blue-haired young woman brought her mouth against her mother’s throat. In her kindness, in her unfailing sweetness, Lucina was making good on her word to make this as pleasant for her soon-to-be claimed mother right from the beginning. With quivering lips and a brief pause of near-sobbing lamentation, Lucina soon pressed her mouth against the pale throat of the witch in the first of what would no doubt be many lewd, incestous kisses.

“Ahh...hahh...Lucina…” Tharja hissed, her eyes wide as she felt her daughter’s breath cascade down her flesh, split seconds before Lucina’s tongue worked its way across her. She trembled underneath the stronger girl’s body, twitched and flailed and did her best to break free, only to be constantly, consistently pinned by her might. Thankfully, the darkness in the room and Tharja’s own dark nylons ensured that Lucina wouldn’t be able to see the goosebumps rising on the witch’s skin - it’d be a shame if the blue-haired young woman realized just how much this moment was thrilling the devious curse-addicted fiend. “You can’t...I won’t allow it, I...listen to your mother, you...you naughty girl!”

“I know I am, Mother, I’m sorry!” Lucina looked up from her kissing, but still wore a face of resolute determination. She needed this, and that need was the only true conviction within her at the moment. As she lowered one hand to begin pawing at Tharja’s body, Lucina’s cock remained trapped between their bellies, throbbing and twitching as she started to grope. “You’re...you’re so soft, Mother. No one in the army would ever have suspected as much. I’m...I’m feeling so warm already…”

Tharja flinched underneath Lucina’s contact, wiggled back and forth in a state of performative fury. Much to her pride Lucina refused to let her up, and even punished her for such actions by squeezing a hand against a plump and inviting breast, digging her fingers fiercely against the flesh. As Tharja’s lips opened and she unleashed a panicked moan Lucina went right back to her work, kissing again at that quivering throat with a tempest that couldn’t be held back. Kissing. Fondling. Grinding. No matter how Tharja whimpered and begged, no matter how the witch flailed her comparatively weak body against that of the younger woman’s, there was no escape. No hope to break from her daughter’s hold, just as Lucina had no hope to escape from the mind-influencing bite of her mother’s curse.

And deep within Tharja, nestled below her nylons, the witch was absolutely soaked. She could only hope that Lucina wouldn’t piece it together how thrilling she was finding it to be manhandled by her daughter.

“Mother...Mother…” The word repeated from Lucina’s lips as she continued to kiss and fondle, her hands growing more brave just as her mouth reached new territory. The first sound of fabric tearing filled the room as she found herself unable to resist pulling Tharja’s top asunder, flinging the fabric across the room just as the witch’s tits fumbled forward. One hand moved to sweetly caress one of Tharja’s tits as her mouth dropped down to the other, kissing and nuzzling, nibbling and licking, offering every last trace of dutiful daughter worship she could manage. Her mouth was pressed flush against Tharja’s nipple by the time she unleashed a hungry moan, grinding forward again to squeeze her throbbing dick between their slender bodies. “I...I need to get inside of you fast. I can...I can feel myself fading! If I don’t breed you, if I don’t impregnate my own mother, I...I…” She tensed, and gave a sudden, bold cry into the night sky. “No! I must survive! I must help end this war!”

With that, Lucina forced herself up to her knees, showcasing to Tharja just how quickly and decisively she could move when properly motivated. She grasped the witch by the hips and suddenly flopped her over, forcing Tharja’s face to the nearby pillow and making her plump backside direct itself to the ceiling. With confident motions Lucina grasped at the nylons covering Tharja’s backside and swiftly tore them open, ripping until there was a big enough hole between the witch’s thighs for her cock to work itself inside. Once there, Lucina mounted Tharja from behind and clapped her dick against the older woman’s ass, slapping it a few times to make sure she was as stiff and ready to breed as possible.

And through it all, Tharja continued with her own fiction. If Lucina could truly do this, if she could force herself on her own mother...then there was nothing that would hold this girl back. How proud Tharja could be of her then.

“No! Stop this instant, Lucina, I’m warning you!” She even looked over her shoulder to give a pathetic look - a trembling lower lip, a gaze set against weak eyes, and even a helpless squeak from the back of her throat. “You’re...you’re scaring your mother, Lucina...please don’t...don’t rape me…”

Once more, Lucina fought against herself in what was clearly a conflict of conscience. Her long blue hair, already frizzled and shaggy thanks to her midnight nightmare, was again shuffled as she pressed her hands to the sides of her head and shook it wildly back and forth. The good part of her was trying to fight it, trying to push down these dark impulses, and yet...the urgency was building, and the temptation was getting far too intense to resist. A combination of fear of being erased from history and a more tangible and hungry lust finally brought Lucina to open her eyes yet again, one hand moving to the back of Tharja’s head as the other arrived at the base of her cock. Once there, Lucina surged suddenly forward, first pressing the tip of her member against the witch’s slippery, tight folds.

“Hate me if you will, mother, but I’ve no choice!” Lucina announced, just as she started to push inside. “Your body is mine, from now until you give birth to me!”

And with that, Lucina forced herself inside with one mighty, heroic thrust of her hips. Tharja made a yelp as she felt her daughter be more bold than ever before, forcing her to take the entire length of that impressive unit with one fell swoop. Her nethers stretched around Lucina’s cock and did their best to accommodate her, and yet even for the mysterious witch that sudden surge of power was surprising. She found herself tightening her fingers against the sheets and bracing herself for real - for just as she had planned, Lucina’s passions were starting to take control and the girl’s regret and worry were quickly fading. The hand at the back of Tharja’s head pressed her face flush against the sheets, and soon Lucina allowed her other to sink against the curvy flesh of the mage’s backside, squeezing in an appreciative, firm grip.

“Mother...you’re so tight!” Lucina hissed, riding high against the other woman’s backside for now. Her enormous length remained deep inside Tharja’s cunt as she wiggled her hips from side to side, and only drew back a few inches before shoving herself straight back down again. “It feels so good! It feels so good knowing that I’m finally securing my fate!” Amongst other things.

Tharja clenched her teeth, her eyes shutting while she fought to turn her cheek to the pillow. Once she did, Lucina still did all she could in order to showcase her control - fingers tight against the dark locks of the witch’s hair, and even a sudden, sharp slap that was firmly delivered from her other hand across Tharja’s backside. The blue-haired young woman was riding harder now, with the more pressure she throwed against her mother the more she was compelled to continue, encouraged by an increasingly-addictive, tight grip upon her member as a reward. Tharja could feel her daughter hilt inside of her again and again in desperate fashion, squeaking each time Lucina buried herself to the core, sweat forming against her brow as her own excitement raged. Despite her fussing and her flailing, despite her begging for the girl to stop, the devious woman was savoring every last second of this thrilling time in her family’s life. The knowledge that Lucina could be strong enough to do what needs done, the emboldening fact that the daughter of the wicked Tharja could be just as merciless as her mother...ohh, how deeply, intimately proud she was.

But words of fond, maternal praise would have to wait until they were finished. For now, Tharja was bound to simply continue Lucina’s test.

“Please stop, no no no, Lucina…” Tharja begged even further, though her eyes couldn’t find the strength to weep. Ultimately it just amounted to simple noises from a prone slut, one that was utterly helpless underneath the weight of her more physically imposing daughter. “You’ve had your fun, now...now off with you! Don’t you dare cum inside of me, young lady!”

“I have to, Mother!” Lucina called out, with Tharja’s begging serving as little more than a rallying cry for her to fuck harder. The bed was squeaking now underneath their combined weight, with the naked soldier slamming as hard into the older woman as she could manage. Her muscles were taut and her heart was racing, her cock spreading the inviting entrance of the witch with a truly shameless joy. Every time she plunged inside she filled the room with a wet, loud noise that rang in perfect harmony to the moans escaping Tharja’s throat. Lucina tears had finished but their stains remained on her cheeks, and soon she braced her hands to the older woman’s waist so she could grind forward ever-closer to completion. “It’s...it’s almost over! Once I’ve bred you, I can go back to being your daughter! We can never speak of it again!”

Whether or not that was true, Tharja knew she was soon to feel the surge of her daughter’s cum inside of her. She braced for it with a broadening grin that forced the mage to turn her face back to the pillow, hiding her delight from her daughter in the last few seconds before Lucina’s release. From there, Tharja’s eyes rolled back in her head and she could feel herself starting to give way into pleasure, an orgasm beginning within her that was as sinful and profane as one could be. Drilled into climax by her own future daughter who was compelled to do so via one of Tharja’s hexes...it was perhaps a new low for the sinister snake of a woman, and even that caused shivers of delight to dance across her flesh. With squeaks and groans escaping her guttural throat, Tharja found herself spasming underneath Lucina, and it was that sudden uptick of tension that pushed the younger of the two over the edge as well.

With one last cry, Lucina lunged to the core of Tharja’s pussy, hilting herside there and grasping firmly at the woman’s waist to ensure she had no chance of pulling aside. With her cock spreading the witch’s folds, Lucina shuddered in a state of euphoria while her member pulsed and twitched, fighting against warm, tense walls as it released a sudden burst of her cream. Lucina was a diligent girl that didn’t often partake in carnal pleasures even in her own private moments, and as such the load that she fired inside of her mother that evening was...copious. Burst after burst of rich, warm cum shot straight into Tharja’s cunt. Making a rush towards the witch’s womb, it flooded that warm, fertile tunnel to a scandalous degree. The tight seam of Tharja’s pussy around her daughter’s length wasn’t enough to hold the surging waters back, and before long a few streaks of white spunk escaped with a couple of squirts, only to land against Tharja’s nylon-clad thighs and soak against the fabric.

“Hah...hah…” Tharja was breathing heavy by that point, heavier than she thought she’d have been. Excitement was still clinging to nearly every inch of her, pussy trembling within its grip around Lucina’s cock and her bare breasts heaving against the mattress. Slowly she found the strength to press her hands to the mattress and attempt to push herself up, but the weight of her daughter above her still proved to be too much. “You...you did well, Lucina, I--oof!”

Tharja suddenly gasped as Lucina’s body flew into motion, and she plucked her cock from the older woman’s pussy with a wet, messy pop. Tharja was left squirting out her daughter’s excess load by the time the blue-haired girl flipped her over once more, and this time scooped her arms underneath those nylon-clad legs to raise them. Lucina was charging forward once more with a look of manic hunger in her eyes, settling herself right before Tharja with her still-hard cock flopping atop the other woman’s nethers.

“I...I can’t stop, Mother! It just felt too good!” This time, when Lucina pushed her member into position and nuzzled the tip against that sensitive hood, it wasn’t with an intent to breed so much as a desire to please herself. With Tharja’s legs soon lifting up and above her shoulders, Lucina braced herself as she started to nudge forward, working the tip of her unit just inside where it was instantly greeted by her previous creamy deposit. Basking in the warmth, Lucina actively shuddered, and her hands clung tight to Tharja’s legs as she prepared to thrust inside once more. “I just hope that you can forgive me of this sin...one day.”

That day had come, and Tharja was keen to allow her daughter to know it. Lucina hadn’t just proven her strength and her desire to rush into action, she had proven that somewhere deep inside of her, there was a debauched, menacing, slithering hedonist...just like her mother. It was enough for Tharja to move her hands up to the naked girl’s shoulders, pulling her down even though the action forced her own knees against her chest in a tight, uncomfortable fit.

“Use me as you will, beloved daughter,” Tharja cooed, and teased her lips forward to brush across Lucina’s own. She whispered then to the corner of the other’s mouth, just as she bucked forward to encourage Lucina to claim her all the deeper. “Make sure I’ve been bred. The world would be a grim place indeed, if you weren’t conceived…”

Lucina practically melted, and as she bucked her hips against Tharja’s own, the mother and daughter pair finally fell into a heated, desperate kiss. Whether Tharja’s curse was still working within the mind of her daughter, not even the witch could say, but she suspected that it resolved the instant Lucina’s first load was fired within her. This renewed passion, this renewed vigor, it could only have come from a deeper, even more powerful source. A place of primal hunger and craving. A place of fierce, irresistible lust that was now satiating itself with the tight, inviting pussy of Lucina’s future mother. Lucina’s helpless whimper was muffled against Tharja’s kiss as the two continued to fuck - the soldier crashing against her from above with deep thrusts that stirred a cum-filled pussy, and the witch with her nylon-clad legs closing around her daughter’s waist and hooking her feet at the ankles. As their tongues danced and the sinful delight overwhelmed them both, the bed simply continued to creak in constant celebration of their profane union.

Tharja was relentless with her daughter in that moment, squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, teasing fingers down Lucina’s spine, and biting her bottom lip in a growing sense of urgency. Every motion she offered seemed to make Lucina flinch and tremble all the harder, and led to that throbbing, thick unit stirring her creamy nethers to a point of overwhelming bliss. It wasn’t long before the witch could sense her beloved daughter was reaching yet another peak, the scent of sweat and lust heavy in the air and the grunts from the back of the blue-haired girl’s throat growing all the more desperate. It was in that moment that Tharja willingly broke the kiss between them, and as her fingernails dug against Lucina’s back to hold her tighter still, she led her lips to the edge of the girl’s ear for a hoarse, hungry, wicked whisper.

“You will sleep here from now on, beloved daughter,” she allowed the last two words to drip from her tongue with a particular sinful glee - this wicked bond between them was satisfying her dark, carnal hunger more than she had ever anticipated. “And allow your loving mother to calm your most ferocious demons…”

It was enough to force Lucina over the edge, violently, urgently, and with even more bliss than before. With her breasts heaving to Tharja’s own, she crashed into her mother’s pussy with one more vigorous thrust, unloading into an already overfilled pussy with a dynamic peak. Cum surged from her tip to splash again within Tharja’s womb, making yet another hedonistic, shameless attempt to breed herself into existence. The entire time Tharja pawed at her, whispered against her throat, drug nails down across her flesh...and savored the endless attention from her dear, sweet daughter.

And when Lucina finally finished, she collapsed bare atop the older woman, breathing heavy with sweat lining against every inch of her magnificent body. Smoothly and calmly, Tharja unfolded her legs from her daughter’s waist and allowed them to lay flat, her arms moving across broad, well-toned shoulders and down the girl’s toned back. In a state of kindness that seemed downright out of sorts for a woman of her typical grim expressions, Tharja lowered her lips to kiss the forehead of her beloved daughter, who already looked as if she was fighting the first teasing moments of sleep.

“...rest, lover,” she cooed, and shuddered briefly as she felt Lucina’s softening member slip from her folds amidst a sea of incestous cream. “In the morning, you will service me again.”

Patience, curses, and passion. That was all it took for Tharja to forge a happy family.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I like Tharja. I like Lucina. I like Mom/Daughter ships. I like everything about this kinda smut. This...this was a fun one.
> 
> And yeah, yeah, I know, Chrom is canonically her dad, but...FAKE OUT THARJA WAS HER OWN DAD THIS WHOLE TIME. You just can't print that on the back of an Amiibo package.


End file.
